


The Truth Stands Still

by QueenKenzo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: Thist one-shot was inspired by the truth candy/tablet. What if Carlos actually took the candy instead of dude? Would he still get the girl? Find out in this one-shot I like to call "The Truth Stands Still" Please note that this takes place right after he takes the candy





	The Truth Stands Still

    “Thanks Mal,” Carlos said.” I don't like your hair when it's like that. It looks like all the color bled out and took your personality with it” 

     Mal punched his shoulder.”Hey that's not nice Carlos!!!” she yelled. 

    “Sorry Mal” he said.” It's the truth.”  
    “Just go get your girl Carlos” she said playfully. 

    Carlos left his dorm. He knew he had to avoid Fairy Godmother. Somehow, he knew she would never let him see Jane again if she knew what he was thinking about her. 

   His wish was not met. He soon saw Fairy Godmother walking in his general direction and he tried to walk in another direction. Too late, she saw him. She started heading towards him.

   “Hello Carlos” she exclaimed. “What are you up to today?”

    “I'm planning on telling your daughter that I love her, and want to date her, and marry her, and that sometimes when we're alone I want to-”

     He clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent him from continuing. He could feel himself blushing and hoped she wouldn't be mad about that last statement. 

    “Oh Carlos” she exclaimed, “ I'm so happy for you. Jane is going to be so excited! Just know that if you hurt her in any way or get her pregnant, I will kill you”

   Before he could stop himself he said, “ Don't worry, I plan on using protection” 

   Her jaw dropped and she yelled “Mr De Vil, I certainly hope you are kidding!” 

    He bit his tongue before he said no and ran away

_______________________________________

   Carlos was desperate to find Jane. He had already told Chad that he was never going to be king and Audrey that her outfit was ugly. Both statements had earned him a slap in the face.    

    He saw Jane walking out of the girls dorm house and ran towards her. His heart started beating out of his chest at her beauty and because he knew his life was about to change. She saw him and waved at him. Her sweet innocent smile took his breath away. 

   “Hey Carlos,” she called out to him. 

    “ Hey Jane. I think I'm in love with you. I want to date you, and kiss you whenever I want to, and if you aren't my date to the cotillion, I might just stay in my dorm all night with dude.”

   She started to blush and hugged him. When she pulled away, Carlos decided to follow his heart and gently captured her lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, her lips formed a soft smile, and the truth candy was suddenly worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that. Please check out my other works, and if you have any ideas for any one-shots, please let me know


End file.
